Just wait
by VCLvcl123
Summary: Two bodies, two medical examiners, two writers, two brotherly detectivs, and two badass women. Add in a movie lover, an actress, and of corse Gibbs and you have a lot on your hands. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover so i hope its good. I love both shows and finally decided I wanted to try something knew. It's mainly going to be in DiNozzo's POV but i will add in others as well. it all depends on if you like it. **

**Okay, here it goes. **

* * *

"Wait a minute; did you just say what I think you said?" Castle asked as he walked up to the three detectives.

"Depends, what did you think I said?" Kate asked. Both of the boys turned to face Castle who was carrying two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Kate. He handed Kate hers and got head shakes and evil glares from the guys.

"That NCIS will be coming here, to New York."

"Yes you heard me right." Kate said as sort of a sigh. "Promise me you will be on your best behavior."

"I promise, when are they coming?" He asked. He had heard many stories about one particular NCIS agent and he hoped that he would be coming. Ryan looked at his watch then up at Castle.

"They should be flying out in a couple hours."

….

"New York? Really?" Tony was looking at Gibbs hopefully.

"Jeeze you act like it is Disney Land." Ziva said coming up behind him, startling him. One day he will be the one who startles her, he just has to learn to be sneakier than her first.

"Get your bags; we fly out in an hour." Gibbs said and then started typing something on his computer.

"Do you know why I act like it is Disney Land Ziva?" He asked and she shook her head while rolling her eyes. "Because young grasshopper, New York has everything. The clubs, the restaurants, the sights, the girls…" He trailed off, getting lost in thought.

"Wait; did you just say New York?" McGee asked as he sat his stuff down at his desk. He looked just as excited as Tony and Ziva shook her head.

"Yes, yes I did." Tony said.

"Which precinct will we be at boss?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"Uh…" Gibbs searched through a couple papers. "The twelfth with Captain Montgomery and Detectives Kate Be…" He didn't get to finish before McGee jumped in.

"Beckett, Esposito and Ryan." He looked even more excited now.

"Do you know them Probie?" Tony asked.

"I know of them, Richard Castle works with them."

"Wait a minute, Richard Castle the author?" This had sparked some interest in Ziva.

"Yeah."

"I enjoyed his last book, Naked Heat." Ziva said.

"Naked Heat?" Tony asked, the title being the only real thing that sparked his interest in this conversation.

"The lead characters name is Nikki Heat and she is based off of Detective Beckett." McGee explained.

"Do you by any chance have this book?" Tony asked.

"Yes." McGee raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I borrow it?"

"Since when do you read Tony?" Ziva joked.

"You'll want to start with Heat Wave first." McGee went over to his desk and sifted through a drawer. He handed Tony the book and a smile spread across his face.

"This is a great cover." He said and Gibbs gave him a head slap.

…..

"What page are you on?" Ziva asked leaning over Tony's shoulder. He glanced at her and tensed at how close she was. She did this to him often and every time it had the same affect. He took a deep breath and tried to focus but the scent of her made that hard.

"I'm on eighty four, why?" He asked trying to focus on the book.

"You'll see." She said with a sly grin before walking away to the back of the plane. He watched her until she was out of sight. He glanced over at McGee who also had a smile on his face.

"What?" Tony asked and McGee shook his head and looked back down at his magazine. Tony kept reading hoping whatever Ziva was talking about would come up soon. Tony had reached page ninety two when Gibbs announced they would be landing shortly. He closed the book and tucked it away with his things. "I really hope this Detective Beckett is as interesting as Nikki Heat." Tony said with a smile.

"What page did you make it to?" Ziva asked.

"Ninety two, again, why?" He didn't like that she knew something he didn't. It didn't help that McGee knew as well.

"Just wait." She had that same sly smile on her face again.

….

"Agent Gibbs just called me; they landed and should be here shortly." Kate said walking up to the guys who were all plastered in front of the murder board. Castle turned to face her, his eyes wide.

"Agent Gibbs?" She nodded. She just said that. "As in the Agent Gibbs?"

"Sure, why not." Kate said plopping down next to Esposito. She had no idea what Castle was so excited about.

"Are the other agents names Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee?" He asked hopefully.

"I think so, why?" Kate raised an eyebrow at Castle who was now standing in front of the murder board.

"Because Agent McGee is Thom E. Gemcity." He looked at them and his excited face quickly faded. "Come on, seriously? Don't you guys read anything but my work?" He half joked. Kate thought about it for a moment. The name sounded familiar. "He wrote DEEP SIX. He actually based it on his fellow Agents."

"Oh, okay." Esposito nodded even though you could tell he had no idea what Castle was talking about.

"It will be great to be able to work with another writer." Castle said happily.

"How many agents are coming?" Ryan asked. Kate thought about it a moment.

"Four but they are also bringing their Medical examiner, Gibbs called him Ducky." Kate said and Ryan smiled.

"But we have Lanie." Esposito said. Kate made a mental note to ask Lanie about him later.

"I told them that. They wanted to bring him." Kate shrugged. She had already talked to Lanie about it.

…

Tony was now wildly flipping the pages of Heat Wave. He knew that soon he would have to put the book down and work but he also knew what was coming. Tequila could only lead to one thing and he knew it was coming up soon. Sadly, the car came to a stop at the precinct while he was on page one hundred one. He shut the book again and tucked it away. Ziva was sitting next to him with that same sly smile. She had been reading over his shoulder for a couple blocks now. He never looked up to see her but he could feel her breath on his neck. It had taken everything he had in him to stop himself from doing something he really shouldn't do, no matter how bad he wanted to.

They quickly entered the building, only stopping to find out what floor homicide was on. Gibbs was eager to get started. Personally, Tony would have rather headed to the hotel first to relax and finish this book. They all gathered on the elevator and slowly rode up. The elevator stopped and they hurried off. That's when Tony saw her, a woman who matched the description of Nikki Heat perfectly. She saw them and held out her hand to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs?" She raised an eyebrow and Tony found it very sexy. Gibbs nodded and took her hand. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett; these are detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito." She gestured to two of the men next to her, the third he knew from the back of the book. "…and this is Richard Castle." Tony could tell she was hiding something when she said his name. He wondered if their relationship was anything like Jameson and Nikki's. He found himself hoping otherwise.

Gibbs shook all of their hands before introducing them. "These are agents Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, and this is Doctor Donald Mallard." He gestured to them all. Tony politely shook her hand before shaking the others.

"Richard Castle I'm so pleased to meet you." Ziva said while shaking the man's hand. Tony felt something stir inside him but quickly pushed it aside.

"Like wise." He said with a smile. Then it was McGee's turn to shake his hand.

"It's great to meet you. I love your work." He said sounding like a school girl with a crush but trying to hide it. Then something happened that Tony had not expected.

"I like your work as well. I must say that I am looking forward to working on a case with another writer."

"You've read my book?" McGee seemed surprised. He nodded. Then a man came out of his office.

"Hello I'm Captain Montgomery." He said shaking each of their hands. "Thank you for coming down. If you need anything let me know."

"Thanks." Gibbs said and then the man disappeared back into his office.

"Now that everybody knows everybody let's get started." Detective Beckett said. They followed her into a small room where a murder board had been set up. She briefed them on the case. Danielle Moore, thirty eight, was a Marine for thirteen years. Jeff Sanders, forty, was a Marine for fifteen years.

"How about we divide the troops?" She asked when she was done briefing them.

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs said. "McGee with me, we'll go with Detective's Ryan and Esposito if you don't mind." Gibbs said. Tony smiled to himself, happy that he would get to be with Beckett.

"Okay. You guys take them to the latest crime scene." Beckett said.

"When do I get to see the bodies?" Ducky spoke up after being silent the entire time.

"Will you guys run Doctor Mallard by the Medical Examiners?"

"Yeah, no problem." Esposito said.

"Please, call me Ducky." He said before they all disappeared. This left him with Ziva, Beckett and Rick.

_This should be fun. _

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Ziva flirt with the author all day. They gathered their stuff and headed for the latest Vic's apartment.

* * *

**Any reviews are welcome. I love to hear what people think. please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I havnt felt like writing very much lately but a little here and a little there and i got this. I hope you all like it. I should be updating again soon. **

* * *

They were just finishing up at the apartment when Castle's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and his face lit up.

"Hello." He listened and his brow furrowed. "Was that today?" He asked looking at his watch. "I'm so sorry. I completely spaced. I will be there as soon as I can." He was pacing now. Kate was looking at him, confused with the tone of his voice. "Love you too." He said and put his phone back into his pocket.

Kate shot him a questioning look.

"Alexis, her thing, I have to go." That was all he said before darting off to hail a cab.

"Go where, I'll drive you?" Kate asked just as Ziva asked who Alexis was.

"Alexis is my daughter and you don't have to do that." He said answering both questions. Something in Kate stirred at the fact that he answered her question first.

Then a cab pulled up and Castle opened the door.

"It was great to meet you guys. I'll see you all later." He said before jumping in and closing the door.

….

"I didn't realize Rick was married with a daughter." Tony said after the cab pulled away.

"He is not married." Both girls said in unison. Ziva was acting different then he was used to seeing her. Maybe it was because this guy was famous and, though tony wouldn't say this out loud, but the author was hansom.

"So what do we do now?" Tony asked. Kate ran a hand through her beautiful hair and let out a puff of air.

"Now we go back to the precinct. Hopefully they got more than we did." They had searched the apartment and found nothing. Then they had gone door to door to the neighbors asking about the Vic.

The ride back to the precinct was nice. Tony got to admire both girls without either of them admiring the author. Gibbs and McGee were in the break room with the two detectives.

"What you drinking?" Tony asked McGee.

"They have a cappuccino machine here. I think we should invest in one." He said with a smile before taking a sip.

"Yeah, Castle bought it when he first started shadowing me." Kate said making herself a cup. Tony waited until she was done and did the same. It was delicious.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Tony asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Duck is working with Lanie. As soon as they find something we will know." Gibbs said setting his cup down. "If you don't mind I think we will be off to the hotel now."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Get some rest. We'll question friends and family tomorrow."

…

They arrived at the hotel to find that it was much nicer then what they were used to.

"Are you sure this is the place boss?" McGee asked as they made their way to the check-in desk.

"Apparently Mr. Castle pitched in to get us someplace nice to stay." Gibbs gave the man at the desk their information. Tony hated to admit it but that was nice of the author. He wanted to be able to dislike the man for attracting both women on their little team, but that wasn't a crime. As far as Tony could tell the author was a nice guy and really good at his job. First thing once he got to his room he was going to read. But then he heard something he really wished he hadn't.

"Did you just say three rooms?" He asked the guy behind the desk.

"Yes, two rooms with two beds and one room with one bed. Will that be acceptable?"

"It's fine. Thanks." Gibbs said before leading them all away.

"Does this mean I have to share a room with him?" Tony and McGee asked at the same time. Gibbs raised an eyebrow then looked at Ziva.

"I'm sorry but I think because I am the only girl I should get the single room." Ziva said.

"She's got a point." Gibbs said before handing her a key card. He then handed them theirs. "You're lucky we aren't all sharing a room." Gibbs said and they all headed for the elevator.

Gibbs headed in one direction while Tony and the others went another direction. Ziva found her door and they found theirs, right next to hers.

"Looks like we'll be neighbors." Tony said with a smile.

"Goodnight Tony." She said and opened the door. "Goodnight McGee."

"Night." Tony said before her door closed. Their room was great. Two large queen sized beds, a flat screen TV, a Jacuzzi tub in a good sized bathroom, and a small kitchenette. McGee sat his bag down on the bed by the window and then turned to leave.

"Where you headed Probie?" Tony asked.

"Going out for drinks with Esposito and Ryan. Do you wanna come?"

"Will Kate be there?" He asked.

"I don't think so." McGee raised an eyebrow.

"Then I think I'll stay here." With that, Tony was alone. He settled down with his book and in just a few pages he knew what McGee and Ziva had been teasing about all day. He was definitely going to see Kate differently tomorrow.

* * *

**Review please. I know it doesnt cover a lot but there should be more soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for all you beautiful people who reviewed. I love writing Texts in stories so i just had to add some in this one. This chapter is really just Tony and Kate and doesnt cover anything on the case but i wanted to write it... So i did. **

**I dont own either show but i really wish i did. Then tonights Castle would not be another repeat. **

**Hope you like it- review.**

* * *

Kate sat on her couch, debating whether she should call Castle or not. She was super curious about what Alexis' thing was. The thing he had to run off for. After about an hour of debating she decided she would text him and then actually do something rather than worry about Castle. She pressed send and went to shut her phone when she got a text. It was from a number she didn't recognize.

**Hey there.**

She went over the numbers a couple of times before realizing they were from out of state. She still didn't know who it was. When she didn't know people's numbers she didn't like to text back but this time was different. She was too bored.

**Hi. Who's this?**

***Kate***

She wished everybody had a signature on their texts and not just some people. It would make this guessing game easier. She was getting off the couch to make some popcorn when she got another text. All the sudden she was miss popular.

**Alexis had a parent teacher open house thing at the school tonight and I forgot. Sorry I ran off. **

**~Castle~**

Kate smiled as it all made sense to her now. Well, not everything. She still wanted to know who her mystery text came from. She grabbed a bag of popcorn and popped it into the microwave when she got another text.

**Oh… this is Anthony DiNozzo. You gave me your number earlier today. I hope I'm not bugging you.**

Kate hurried up to text back. She had almost forgotten that Gibbs and his team were not from New York.

**Oh hey Tony. No you're not bugging me. I was actually sitting being bored as hell. Is there something I can do for you?**

***Kate***

She sent the text and then wondered why she admitted to not having a life. She hoped he didn't think she was lame.

**McGoo (McGee) left me and I'm pretty bored myself. I was wondering if you knew of a good place I could get a bite to eat.**

Kate looked over at her clock. It was right around nine so all the places you didn't need a reservation for would be closing up. Well, all except for one.

**I actually know the perfect place. Do you mind if I join you?**

***Kate***

Kate bit her lip and let her finger hover over the send. She didn't want to seem desperately lame but she had nothing better to do. Tony was a nice guy who she wouldn't mind hanging out with. Not only was he nice, but he was hot. That made her decision for her. She pressed the send and hoped he didn't think she had no life.

**No not at all. Saves me from eating by myself. Where is this perfect place you speak of?**

Kate smiled to herself. Life was never this nice. She wondered what she had done right today to have things falling in her favor.

**I can't tell you, I'll have to show you. Can I pick you up at the hotel? **

***Kate***

She pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and left it on the counter. Then she began getting ready, making sure she didn't look terrible.

**Yeah. Text me when you get here.**

She slipped on her shoes and she was out the door.

…..

Tony was impatiently waiting for Kate to show up. He had taken a shot in the dark with texting her tonight. He was just happy to see that he wasn't the only one who had nothing to do on a Friday night in New York City. Sure she lived here so she was probably used to it. Tony didn't fret over it much.

He would have been fine reading for the rest of the night but his eyes were getting blurry from staring at the pages and his stomach was getting impatient. He made himself look presentable without looking like he was trying to impress her. He didn't know a lot about her and after just reading most of Heat Wave book he really didn't know what to expect from her or this perfect place.

**I'm in the lobby. **

***Kate***

He grabbed a key card and hurried downstairs. Kate was standing by the fountain in the middle of the hotel lobby. He ran a hand through his hair before walking over to her.

"Hello there detective." He said and twirled around to look at him.

"Please, call me Kate." She said. "I hope you're in the mood for burgers." She said before they headed for the entrance.

"I'm up for anything edible." He said sounding kind of dorky. "Hey can I ask you something?" He asked once they got in the car.

"Sure."

"Why aren't you out with Esposito and Ryan?"

"I see them all the time. Why aren't you with your team?" She asked.

"I see them all the time." He said with a smile. There were a couple minutes of silence. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"It depends on the question I guess. But only if I can ask you one after."

"That's fair." He said with a smile. Kate had one of those personalities that made her real easy to get along with. "Don't take this the wrong way. What's the deal with you and Castle?" He asked and he saw her eyebrows furrow and she bit her lip in an incredibly sexy way.

"It's… well it's complicated. There is nothing going on between us if that's what you mean." She pulled the car over and parked. "We're here." She said and got out. Tony climbed out of the car and looked at the small restaurant they were in front of. "Remy's is the best place around." Kate said and they walked inside.

"It's your turn for a question." Tony said as he browsed over the menu. Kate bit he lip again.

"What's the deal with you and Ziva?" She asked. A waitress came over and got their drink orders before Tony had a chance to answer.

"I guess complicated is a good way of putting it. It's just that…" He trailed of not knowing what to say.

"I saw the way you look at her." Kate said.

"Yeah, well, if you knew her better you would know why things are the way they are. They probably won't change. Hell, Gibbs even has rules against… He has a lot of rules."

Tony and Kate sat and talked through the whole meal. She had insisted he get a shake and he had it finished quite quickly. Now they were just enjoying each other's company. Tony could see similarities between Kate and Nikki but there were also a lot of differences. He found that he liked the real Kate rather than Nikki. He hoped that after this case they could keep in touch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait. I have been really busy lately. Hope you like this.**

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee drifting to her. At first she was calm and happy and then she realized that she shouldn't be smelling coffee. To be smelling coffee meant someone was in her apartment. Her hand slid under her pillow to rest on her gun and she sat up and quickly scanned her room. Letting her gun go out first she opened her bedroom door and searched her living room. That is where she found him.

"What the hell are you doing here Castle?" He looked up at her innocently.

"Montgomery told me to come get you. No one could get a hold of you and apparently everyone was waiting for you. I was on my way when they called. I said I would come make sure you were okay." He gave her a smile which grew wider when he saw the pj's she was wearing. "Those are nice."

"Shut up. How did you get in?" She asked as she took one of the two coffee cups from him. She took a long drink letting it warm her. She looked at a clock noticing it was nearly nine. Normally she would have been awake but her alarm must not have gone off.

"I used emergency key you gave me last month." He said.

"Oh yeah." She had forgotten about giving it to him. She kept losing her keys recently and kept getting locked out of her apartment so she gave him the key to hold onto for her because she didn't like the idea of leaving it somewhere in the hall or with Lanie because Lanie constantly lost things too. "I should get ready. Are you just going to ride with me?" She asked knowing his answer would be yes.

"If you don't mind." He sat back down on her couch while she went off to change her clothes.

She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and then couldn't find a good shirt. All the ones she normally would wear were on the floor dirty. But then there was her new shirt. The one in the living room. She pulled on the first shirt she could grab before she trotted out to grab the new shirt.

"When Castle saw her a smile spread across his lips."

"What?"

"There's a… you have a stain." Castle said. Kate looked down. She had on the shirt Castle had spilled coffee all over last year. She had tried multiple times to get the stain out of it but in the end failed but kept the shirt for a night shirt.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She said grabbing the shirt that was hanging over the back of her couch and heading back to her bedroom.

When she entered her bathroom she felt slightly embarrassed. Her hair was sticking in every direction. She knew just by the start of her day that it was going to be long. She made sure she looked extra good today. She felt stupid but she wanted to be the girl on the team that Castle's eyes glued to. She ran her fingers through her hair one last time before going back to her living room. Castle gave her that amazing smile that made her warm inside.

"I still think the pj's were nice but the new shirt is great." He said and she felt a slight blush ride to her cheeks. She turned quickly away to hide the blush, and headed for the door knowing that he would follow.

….

"Sorry to keep you. My alarm clock decided to take the day off." Kate said as she walked into the break room.

"It's no problem." Agent McGee said.

"Where's agent Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Don't know. He didn't tell us. He does it a lot though." Tony said with a smile.

…

Abby stood by her computer staring at her phone knowing that any second now Gibbs…

Her phone rang.

"You have a gift." Abby said after reading the caller ID and seeing that it was Gibbs.

"And so do you." Gibbs said and Abby felt an eyebrow rise.

"What do you mean?" the elevator dinged. She turned to see Palmer walking in with a Caf Pow. "Did you do this?" She said into the phone after taking the Caf Pow from Palmer. He smiled and went back to the elevator not wanting to bother her while she was on the phone.

"Yeah Abbs. Now, what do you have?"

* * *

**Okay, so it was pointless but I have been in this stuck place with everything I try to write lately. I hope you all liked it anyway. **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I just say that I am so super sorry that I havnt updated anything in forever. I have been super busy and my mind hasnt been able to slow down enought for me to write something. Thankfully it is Spring Break and I have some time to sit and to write. I should be updating this some more in the next couple days. Also I should be updating my other story for NCIS. I hope you all havnt given up on me. **

**This has some twists and turns and is changing the way the story is going and I hope you all like it. I know i was going to mainly focus on the characters and not so much the case but this came flying and hit me like a brink and I had to write it. **

* * *

"We are not finding anything." Ziva said as they road back to the precinct in silence.

"It's like these people barely existed to anyone. They seemed to know them because they saw them once or twice. Nobody ever seemed to talk to them. Nothing. It's like they were…" Tony was saying until Castle finished for him.

"Ghosts." He looked over at the writer.

"Yeah." Nothing else was said. They had gone back to ask the neighbors of the victims more thoroughly and then had found that these two didn't seem to know each other or anyone else. They had been in search of friends while Gibbs and the other guys had been in search of family. Hopefully these victims had family who knew more about them.

Tony watched as they passed by so many beautiful buildings that seemed to blanket the city. He loved how everything was so on the go. Everybody had somewhere they were headed and they were working quickly to get there. The view came to an end as they entered the underground parking garage. Tony straitened and when the car stopped he hopped out.

…

"Find anything useful?" Gibbs asked when they walked into the precinct. Kate shook her head and both of her detectives seemed to deflate as they sat back into their chairs.

"I take it you guys weren't very successful either." Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nobody saw anybody do anything." McGee said.

Kate found that she quite liked McGee. He seemed, trustworthy. Kate didn't normally find that in a lot of people. Their whole team seemed easy to trust. They seemed like a family. Ducky was the lovable uncle who they knew they could talk to. Tony was the annoying brother that everybody loved. Ziva was the sister who didn't seem to trust anybody and kept her feelings to herself. McGee was the younger brother who everyone thought was weak but he proved them wrong when it really matter. Gibbs… well he seemed to be the father figure. He did everything he could to keep his family safe even if that meant putting himself in the cross hairs. From what Kate had heard about Abby she seemed to be the little sister everybody was super protective of. No matter how different all these agents were that was one thing they had in common, they were a family trying to keep each other safe.

…..

They had been brainstorming for about an hour when Castle finally decided he needed something to do. He looked around before looking down into his empty coffee cup. He looked up at the cappuccino machine and then at the agents and detectives.

"How about we give the cappuccino machine a break and I make a coffee run?" He offered. Kate nodded.

"That would be great. I could go for my usual." Kate said.

"Anybody else?" Castle asked. They all gave their orders and Castle quickly wrote them down.

"Can I come with you?" McGee asked before he turned to leave.

"Yeah. That would be great. I won't have to carry all of the coffee by myself."

They left and before long they were at the closest Java Loft. They waited in line before handing the girl behind the counter their order.

"So how did your agents feel about you basing the characters on them?" Castle asked. McGee shook his head.

"Honestly, they weren't too happy. I guess I didn't even realize that I was until they brought it to my attention." Castle thought for a moment before speaking.

"The detectives all have mixed emotions about my books. It's understandable though." McGee raised an eyebrow, urging him to explain. "Last year there was this psycho. He was targeting Kate because of my books. That's something I don't know if I will forgive myself for."

"I've had the same issue." McGee said after a bit. The lady behind the counter set four of the eight coffees on the counter. "It was defiantly not fun."

Castle wanted to know more but he didn't ask because he could tell that it had to do with someone the agent loved. He didn't know how he knew but he did. Two more coffees were sat by the others when a man in a dark hoodie and sunglasses came in. He instantly hit Castles danger radar. Castle nudged McGee and his eyes found the guy. His head was down and there was something in his hand in his pocket. McGee's hand slid to his gun just as the man looked up and smiled.

_Shit. _

He pulled his hand from his pocket to show that he had a gun. He stepped closer to the woman in front of him who seemed not to notice. He then mouthed the words '_drop it'. _McGee hesitated and the man wrapped his arm around the woman's neck and put the gun to her head. She screamed and everyone was looking towards them and backing away.

"Alright listen up. Nobody needs to get hurt here." He loosened his grip on the woman but didn't let her go. "You, at the front, set your gun on the floor and slide it this way." McGee slowly did as the man asked. A smile spread across the man's lips. "Thanks Thom." He said shoving the woman away. "You just made this much easier." He picked up McGee's gun and walked towards them. Without taking his eyes off of McGee and Castle he barked his next order. "Everybody against that back wall." Castle was defiantly nervous. He didn't like it when these things happened and…

_Wait a minute… Thom? _

"Who are you?" McGee asked but the man did not answer.

"I want everybody to slide their phones away from them. If anyone even attempts to call anyone you are going to be missing a limb." They all nervously slid their phones away. "You too." He said to Castle and McGee. They both slowly handed their phones to the man.

"What do you want?" McGee asked. Castle was still a little speechless.

"I want you both to slowly walk out back." He said. He urged them forward with his gun.

Once they were out in the alley that sat behind Java Loft it all seemed a little more real. This man, whoever he was, had come into the coffee shop looking for them. He cuffed them both and shoved them into a black car. He then cuffed their cuffs together, blindfolded them and duct taped their mouths. They were driving for a while. They made lots of turns before stopping. They were being pulled outside. There were two steps down that Castle and McGee stumbled down before they were through a door and in a building. Even though Castle couldn't see he could tell it was a large building. The cuffs that held them together were un-done and Castle felt himself being pulled away. He was sat down and he tried kicking the guy only to receive a painful blow to the head. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair and his hands were re-adjusted until they were behind him. The man left his side and he heard a struggle. There was a loud thud and then something that could only be described as a sinister laugh.

…..

Kate looked at her phone. They should have been back by now. She picked it up and called Castle's number. It went to voicemail. She was going to try again but Esposito came back into the room.

"We have another body." Esposito said. Kate felt her stomach do a little flip flop. It always made her nervous when he wasn't with her and she got a call.

"Let's go. We will call the guys on the way." Kate said and they all disappeared leaving her and Gibbs alone in the room.

"They should have been back." She softly said. He nodded.

"Yeah… I know." He said before walking away. Kate watched as he let more weight fall on his shoulders.

* * *

**Please please please REVIEW! I know its been forever but still... I love reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another update. I was going to add it on Saturday but I spaced and then yesterday I was gone all day so i didnt get a chance so im posting it later then I would have liked but oh well. **

**Here is what I want to try to do. I want to try to update every weekend at least once so that you guys arnt waiting forever and a decade to read a new chapter. I have been super busy lately but I am trying to make more time for writing and I hope it works out. **

* * *

Castle blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the room. His blindfold had been removed as had his duct tape. He looked around seeing only a couple feet before darkness swallowed up his surroundings. He moved his eyes to right in front of him. He was sitting at a desk and sitting on that desk was a laptop flashing the words YOU SHOULD BE WRITING. It was his laptop. This nut job had been in his apartment. The place he counted on to keep his daughter safe. On either side of his laptop were strong looking metal loops built into the desk. He tried to figure out what they were for but after a few brief moments he looked away.

"What is going on?" Castle asked letting his eyes stray upward. He could see the silhouette of agent McGee across from him at a desk that was pushed up against his. "Are you okay?" He heard McGee mumble something through the duct tape on his mouth and he hoped it was that he wasn't hurt.

Then Castle looked around again, trying to spot their captor who seems to have disappeared. Castle knew it was useless to yell or even try to get out. He had been working with Beckett long enough to know that he needed to think before he acted in this sort of situation. So he sat waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for or if it would come but it was all he could do. He slowly moved his hands and feet so that he could get a feel for the rope trying him to this chair. Hopefully, if he worked it enough, he would be able to get free. He had practiced it many times with different bindings but his daughter didn't tie it as tight as it felt now.

"This is how this is going to go." The man said stepping out of the shadows on Castles right. "We are going to play a little game."

….

Tony watched as Ducky made the medical examiner laugh with his silly stories. They had just arrived at the scene and Dr. Parish and Ducky gave them a few facts about what had happened and now they were left to their normal routine. But it didn't feel normal. Something was off. Maybe it was because McGee was off slacking with the writer while Tony had to work. This was probably a lot of fun for Probie though, to be able to work a case with such a great writer.

"I wonder where McGee and Castle are with the coffee." Ziva asked coming up to stand beside Tony. Then Esposito and Ryan joined them.

"Knowing Castle they are off spinning wild theories at his bar." Tony let out a laugh. He stopped listening after a bit letting his eyes make their way to Gibbs and Beckett who were talking off to the side. She had been on the phone before and now she looked like she was trying to stay calm but something was hiding under her masked emotions. He wondered if it was case related. He looked away when they turned to him and made their way over.

"A little bit after we got this call about this Marine another call came in." Kate said getting everyone's attention. Tony could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong. "Agent McGee and Castle were taken at gunpoint. None of the witnesses have a good description of the suspect other than that he was in a dark hoodie. Also nobody saw what he was driving." She took a deep breath and Tony felt a knot tighten in his stomach. "We have reason to believe that this is related to our case because it seems that he went into the coffee shop looking specifically for Castle and McGee and someone said he called McGee, Thom." Tony turned to face Gibbs who showed no emotions and seemed pretty well held together.

"Boss?" Tony raised an eyebrow wondering what to do next. "What do you need me to do?" Ziva was right next to him waiting for orders while Ryan and Esposito waited for theirs. Dr. Parish and Ducky had come up part way into the conversation and they were now standing to the side waiting as well.

…..

When Abby got the call she wanted to cry, scream or punch something. She was fairly certain she would have done all three if Gibbs hadn't told her she needed to keep it together. She would try to do just that because it could help save him… them both. Not too long before she had gotten the call she had talked to Gibbs thinking that they were closer to catching this bastard. She had thought that finding a partial print, even though there wasn't a match for it, would be a good thing. But now she was pissed off and she was going to do anything and everything to find McGee… and Richard Castle of course.

* * *

**I Know it isnt super long but hopefully I will have more time to write more in the next couple days. **

**PLZ PLZ PLZ review. I love reviews and I need reviews. Let me know what you are thinking about this beautiful or maybe not so beautiful chapter. O.o **

**Oh... I forgot to put this last time but if you guys want to you should follow me on twitter (VCL_VCL123) because I think I have 1 follower which makes me feel lame. :P It would be super cool for me to get up to at least five. (**

**Anyway... thanks for being awesome. **


	7. So you know

**Check My Profile for updates about the story. Sorry it's taking so long.** **PM me if you have questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooo super sorry for the wait. I hope you'll fogive me. **

**This may be a bit jumbled cuz im tired. **

**Please Review. **

* * *

The man had moved to McGee and was slowly peeling the duct tape off of his face. Castle was more of a pull it off fast like a band-aid kind of person. McGee coughed a couple times before looking up at the man probably trying to size him up and figure out what this guy was capable of. Obviously he was capable of murder and kidnapping and the way things were looking he was probably good with torture.

"What is this?" McGee asked after a bit. His voice seemed weak and Castle couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to his throat. "What do you want?" He asked with a little more strength in his voice. Castle knew Tony liked to tease McGee about him being weak but he also knew that the both Tony and Agent Gibbs trusted McGee enough to have their backs so he knew that somehow, with effort from both of them, they would be able to get themselves out of this situation.

"I just told you, I would like to play a game." The man stepped back so that the darkness swallowed him once more but Castle could hear him moving something around.

"What do you mean? What kind of game?" Castle found himself asking. The noise stopped and suddenly their captor was by his side once more. He leaned down and ran his finger across the mouse pad on the laptop. After a moment the words that had been flashing by before disappeared and a Word document opened. The words 'shoot to kill' were written at the top in big letters.

"It will be a fun game. Something you both should appreciate." He made his way back into the darkness only to come back a moment later and set something big and heavy on McGee's side of the desks. After focusing on it for a brief bit Castle realized that it was a type writer.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked with a threatening voice. He obviously didn't like the way this was going. But hell, who would?

"Let me explain the rules." It was eerie how calm this guy seemed. Castle had always figured that people like him would get angry very easily, but he was acting as if this were a business affair.

…..

Kate sat at her desk staring at the mostly filled white board in front of her, willing it to tell her something, anything. They had been back at the precinct going over what they knew for a little over an hour and everyone was stressing out. Agent Gibbs had been in Montgomery's office for the majority of the time and Kate could only hope that they were figuring something out. Ryan and agent David were making phone calls and running all of the small things that never seemed to lead anywhere but they had to treat like it was major information. Especially now that this was personal. Kate had told Esposito and DiNozzo to head down to the morgue and see what Lanie and Ducky could find. On the phone Lanie had told her that it wasn't worth her wasting her time to make the trip down there and that there hadn't been anything important on the Marine. She had also informed her that she would be checking on her hourly to make sure that she wasn't going to self destruct or anything.

So now she sat here, like she always did, waiting for the victims and the evidence they had to tell her something. She gripped the dry erase marker a little tighter and tried not to let all of the sad thoughts enter her head. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand and not let her personal feelings get in the way of her doing her job to the best of her ability. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared as hell.

…

Ducky knew how to be professional in these kinds of situations no matter how worried he was. He had worked in this field long enough to know that if he let his emotions take hold he could miss something incredibly important.

His new partner, on the other hand, didn't seem to be able to hold it as together as him. She didn't seem too distraught but she wasn't entirely focused either. Ducky didn't mention it though because he knew how she felt, he was just better at holding it together. He had gone through similar situations before with each member of his team and, no matter how much it saddened him, he trudged on.

When Anthony and detective Esposito arrived Dr. Parish let the saddened detective hold her for a bit. Ducky could instantly tell that there was something going on but now was definitely not the time nor the place to bring that up. The detective gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling away and they both put up their protective barriers in order to stay professional.

Anthony was standing off to the side, looking at the poor man lying on the table covered in only a white sheet. He had a far off look in his eye and Ducky knew he wasn't taking this well. They had finished the autopsy and found that everything was exactly the same as it had been with the others. Lanie quickly ran through what they knew about the body before both men turned and left.

….

"You will both be writing about specific characters, only, you will be writing each of their deaths. Whoever writes the scenes the best wins." The man leaned up against the desks and watched both of them.

"What if we don't?" Castle asked. "What if I refuse to write?" Castle saw a small sliver of anger pass over the man's features but it was gone in a flash.

"You have no choice. You will both be writing and whoever is best will have the assurance that their team is safe." He straitened. "You will be writing about the each others team mates. Mr. Castle, you will be writing the murders of Agents DiNozzo, David, and Gibbs. Mr. Gemcity, you will be writing the murders of detectives Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett. Whoever writes it best will get to go back to their lives, maybe. The other will have to sit by and watch as I bring to life one of your writings and, well, one of your teams will be dying. It's up to you two to decide who and how." Castle felt panic and rage build up in his chest. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't something that happened.

"I won't do it." McGee said and Castle agreed.

"You two don't understand then because if you don't write it then I will kill them all how I please and I will add in that forensic Goth Abby and Alexis and I will enjoy doing it." He was still so calm, casually talking about taking away their loved ones like he was ordering a cheeseburger. He made this all seem like it was fine. Like it was just a game.

* * *

**I will update when I can. Sorry if its a long wait. **


End file.
